nlpart1
by CunningPrincess
Summary: hdksnshakanshs


Lyra y su daimonion atravesaron el comedor, cuya luz se iba atenuando por momentos, procurando mantenerse a un lado del mismo, fuera del campo de visión de la cocina. Ya estaban puestas las tres grandes mesas que lo recorrían en toda su longitud, la plata y el cristal destel aban pese a la poca luz y los largos bancos habían sido retirados un poco con el fin de recibir a los comensales. La oscuridad dejaba entrever los retratos de antiguos rectores colgados de las paredes. Lyra se acercó al estrado y, volviéndose para observar la puerta abiertua de la cocina, como no viera a nadie, subió a él y se acercó a la mesa principal, la más alta. El servicio en el a era de oro, no de plata, y los catorce asientos no eran bancos de roble sino sillones de caoba con cojines de terciopelo.

Lyra se detuvo junto a la sil a del rector y dio un suave golpecito con la uña en la gran copa de cristal. La vibración resonó en todo el comedor.

—Un poco de seriedad —le murmuró su daimonion—. A ver si sabes comportarte.

El nombre de su daimonion era Pantalaimon y normalmente tenía la forma de una mariposa nocturna, una mariposa de color marrón oscuro, a fin de pasar inadvertido en la penumbra del salón.

—Hay mucho ruido para que puedan oírnos en la cocina —le respondió Lyra en un murmullo—. Y el camarero no vendrá hasta el primer campanil azo. ¡Deja ya de darme la lata!

Volvió, pues, a poner la palma de la mano sobre el resonante cristal

mientras Pantalaimon se alejaba revoloteando y desaparecía por la puerta entreabierta del salón reservado, situado al otro extremo del estrado. Al poco rato apareció de nuevo.

—No hay nadie —musitó—, pero tenemos que darnos prisa.

Agachándose detrás de la mesa principal, Lyra se lanzó como un dardo a la puerta del salón reservado y, ya al í, se paró a echar un vistazo alrededor. La única luz de la estancia era la procedente de la chimenea, cuyos troncos fulguraron con vivo resplandor mientras los miraba, levantando un surtidor de chispas. Aunque había pasado gran parte de su vida en el col ege, aquél a era la primera vez que entraba en el salón reservado: sólo tenían permiso para el o los licenciados y sus invitados, nunca las mujeres. Ni siquiera lo limpiaban las criadas, sólo el mayordomo.

Pantalaimon se posó en su hombro.

—¿Ya estás contenta? ¿Nos podemos marchar? —dijo en un murmul o.

—¡No seas tonto! ¡Lo quiero ver todo!

Era una estancia espaciosa y en el a había una mesa ovalada de bruñido palo de rosa sobre la cual estaban dispuestas varias licoreras, además de vasos y un artefacto de plata para moler tabaco, provisto de un porta pipas. En un aparador cercano había un pequeño calientaplatos y una cesta de cápsulas de adormidera.

—Se dan buena vida, ¿no te parece, Pan? —observó Lyra, conteniendo la voz.

Se sentó en una de la enormes butacas de cuero verde. Era tan

inmensa que podía tumbarse en el a, pero se incorporó y se acomodó sobre las piernas para contemplar los retratos colgados en las paredes. Probablemente antiguos alumnos: todos togados, barbudos y siniestros, mirándola fijamente desde el interior de sus marcos, en actitud de solemne desaprobación.

—¿De qué estarán hablando? —dijo Lyra o, mejor dicho, empezó a decir, ya que antes de terminar la pregunta se oyeron voces al otro lado de la puerta.

—¡Detrás de la butaca! ¡Rápido! —la instó Pantalaimon.

De un salto Lyra se levantó de la butaca y se ocultó detrás. No era el mejor lugar para esconderse, ya que escogió precisamente la butaca que estaba en el centro mismo de la habitación y, a menos que no hiciera ningún ruido...

Se abrió la puerta y en la estancia se produjo un cambio de luz. Uno de los que habían 4

entrado l evaba una lámpara, que dejó en el aparador. Lyra alcanzaba a verle las piernas, cubiertas con pantalones de color verde oscuro, y los pies calzados con unos zapatos negros y relucientes. Era un criado.

Después oyó una voz profunda que decía

—¿No ha l egado lord Asriel?

Se trataba del rector. Conteniendo el aliento, Lyra vio al daimonion del criado (un perro, como casi todos los daimonions de criados) que, después de entregarse a un trotecillo, se sentó muy tranquilo a sus pies. Acto seguido se hicieron visibles los pies del rector, con sus zapatos

negros y raídos de siempre.

—No, rector —dijo el mayordomo—. Ni palabra del Aérodock, tampoco.

—Supongo que estará hambriento cuando l egue. Acompáñelo directamente al salón, haga el favor.

—Muy bien, rector.

—¿Ha decantado para él un poco del Tokay especial?

—Sí, rector. Del de 1898, tal como usted me ordenó. Su Señoría siente una gran predilección por este vino, lo recuerdo muy bien.

—Perfecto. Y ahora retírese, por favor.

—¿Necesita la lámpara, rector?

—Sí, déjela aquí y ocúpese de irla manteniendo durante la cena.

El camarero hizo una ligera reverencia y se volvió para abandonar la sala, mientras su daimonion lo seguía, obediente, al trote. Desde su rudimentario escondrijo Lyra observó al rector y vio que se dirigía a un enorme armario de roble situado en un rincón de la sala, descolgaba la toga de la percha y, con grandes trabajos, se la ponía. El rector había sido en tiempos un hombre fornido, pero ya había cumplido más de setenta años y sus movimientos eran ahora lentos y envarados. El daimonion del rector tenía el aspecto de un cuervo y, así que su señor se hubo puesto la toga, saltó del armario en el que acababa de posarse y volvió a su sitio acostumbrado: el hombro derecho del rector.

Lyra notaba que Pantalaimon estaba erizado de angustia, aunque no

profería sonido alguno. En cuanto a el a, se sentía agradablemente excitada. El visitante anunciado por el rector, lord Asriel, era su tío, un hombre al que admiraba profundamente y temía a un tiempo.

Se decía de él que estaba metido en alta política, investigaciones secretas y operaciones militares realizadas en lugares remotos, por lo que Lyra no sabía nunca en qué momento podía aparecer. Era una persona de carácter violento; si la atrapaba al í, el castigo sería severo, aunque el a estaba dispuesta a afrontarlo.

Lo que vio a continuación, sin embargo, cambió por completo las cosas.

El rector se sacó del bolsillo un papel doblado y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Retiró el tapón de la licorera, l ena de exquisito vino dorado, desdobló el papelito y dejó caer en la botel a una fina l uvia de polvo blanco antes de arrugar el papel y, tras hacer con él una bolita, arrojarlo al fuego. Después se sacó un lápiz del bolsillo, agitó con él el vino hasta disolver el polvo y volvió a colocar el tapón en su sitio.

El daimonion del rector soltó un breve graznido casi inaudible. El rector le replicó por lo bajo y miró a su alrededor con los empañados ojos entrecerrados, antes de salir por la misma puerta a través de la cual había entrado.

Lyra preguntó con un hilo de voz

—¿Lo has visto, Pan?

—¡Pues claro que lo he visto! Y ahora date prisa, ¡antes de que vuelva el camarero!

Apenas acababa de pronunciar aquel as palabras, cuando se oyó un campanil azo procedente del otro extremo del salón.

—Es la campana del camarero —indicó Lyra—. Creía que disponíamos de más tiempo.

Pantalaimon revoloteó rápidamente hasta la puerta del salón y regresó más rápidamente aún.

—El camarero ya ha l egado —dijo Pantalaimon—, y por la otra puerta no puedes salir...

La otra puerta, la utilizada por el rector para entrar primero y salir después, daba al concurrido pasillo que iba desde la biblioteca hasta la sala de reuniones de los licenciados. A aquel a hora del día estaba abarrotada de hombres poniéndose las togas para la cena o que se apresuraban a dejar papeles o carteras en la sala común antes de trasladarse al comedor. Lyra había planeado irse de la misma manera que había l egado, ya que pensaba que dispondría de unos minutos más antes de que sonara la campana del camarero.

De no haber visto al rector echar los polvos en el vino, quizá Lyra se habría arriesgado a desatar las iras del camarero, o habría intentado no ser descubierta en el concurrido pasillo 5

pero, debido al desconcierto que sentía, no acababa de tomar una decisión.

Oyó unas fuertes pisadas en el estrado. Era el camarero que iba al salón reservado con el fin de cerciorarse de que estaba bien provisto para que los licenciados tomaran refrescos y vino después de la cena. Lyra se precipitó al armario de roble, lo abrió y se escondió en su

interior con el tiempo justo para cerrar la puerta antes de que entrara el camarero. En cuanto a Pantalaimon, no tenía miedo alguno: la sala estaba sumida en la penumbra y siempre podía esconderse debajo de una butaca.

Lyra oyó el agitado jadeo del camarero y, a través de la rendija de la puerta, que no había dejado cerrada del todo, lo observó mientras ponía un cierto orden en el porta pipas y echaba una ojeada a las licoreras y vasos. Acto seguido se alisó el cabello sobre las orejas con las palmas de ambas manos y dijo algo a su daimonion. Dado que se trataba de un criado, tenía por daimonion a un perro, pero como criado de categoría, el suyo había de ser también un perro de categoría. En efecto, era un setter de pelo rojo. El daimonion parecía sospechar algo y se puso a rastrear a su alrededor como presintiendo la presencia de un intruso aunque, para intenso alivio de Lyra, no se acercó al armario. Lyra tenía miedo del camarero porque en dos ocasiones le había pegado.

De pronto oyó un leve bisbiseo. Por supuesto, se trataba de Pantalaimon, que se había colado en el armario y se había hecho un sitio a su lado.

—Ahora nos tendremos que quedar aquí. ¡No entiendo por qué no me haces caso!

Lyra no respondió hasta que el camarero hubo salido de la estancia. Una de las tareas que éste tenía a su cargo consistía en comprobar que la mesa principal estuviera bien puesta. Oyó a los licenciados entrar en el salón, murmullo de voces, pies que se arrastraban.

—¡Menos mal que no te hago caso! —le replicó Lyra también en voz baja—. Si te lo hubiera hecho, no habríamos visto al rector echar el veneno en el vino. ¡Pan, ese vino es el Tokay del que ha hablado al

mayordomo! ¡Piensan asesinar a lord Asriel!

—¿Y tú cómo sabes que es veneno?

—¡Pues claro que es veneno! ¿No te has dado cuenta de que ha hecho salir al mayordomo de la habitación antes de echarlo en el vino? De no haber tenido mala intención, no le habría importado que el mayordomo lo hubiera visto. Aquí ocurre algo... algo de tipo político... Los criados hablan del asunto hace días. Oye, Pan, quizás impediremos un asesinato...

—En mi vida había oído majadería semejante —exclamó, rotundamente—. ¿O te figuras que puedes estar cuatro horas clavadita en este armario donde no cabe un alfiler? Déjame salir y echar un vistazo al pasillo. Te avisaré en cuanto esté despejado.

Abandonó volando su hombro y Lyra distinguió su minúscula sombra en la rendija de luz.

—Es inútil, Pan, yo no me muevo de aquí —aseguró Lyra—. Aquí hay otra toga o no sé qué cosa, la colocaré en el suelo y me pondré cómoda. Quiero ver qué se l evan entre manos.

Había estado un rato agachada, pero ahora se levantó con mucho cuidado, tanteó a su alrededor buscando las perchas y procurando no hacer ruido y se dio cuenta de que el armario era más grande de lo que creía. Había varias togas y mucetas académicas, algunas con ribetes de piel, la mayoría forradas de seda.

—¿Serán todas del rector? —comentó Lyra en un murmullo—. Seguro que cada vez que recibe algún título honorario de alguna universidad le regalan alguna toga vistosa y él las tiene aquí guardadas para

disfrazarse con el as cuando se le antoja... Pan, ¿en serio que no crees que fuera veneno lo que ha echado en el vino?

—Sí —dijo el daimonion—, creo que es veneno, lo mismo que tú, pero se trata de un asunto en el que no tenemos por qué meter las narices. De todas las cosas estúpidas que has hecho en tu vida, la de inmiscuirte en este enredo sería la más estúpida. A nosotros no nos incumbe.

—No seas imbécil —exclamó Lyra—. ¿Cómo quieres que me quede aquí tan fresca viendo como lo envenenan?

—Pues vayámonos con la música a otra parte.

—Oye, Pan, tú eres un cobarde.

—¡Y que lo digas! ¿Puedo preguntarte qué piensas hacer? ¿Vas a pegar un salto y arrebatarle el vaso de los dedos temblorosos? ¿Qué plan tienes?

—No tengo ningún plan, de sobra lo sabes —le replicó Lyra con voz tranquila—, pero después de haber sido testigo de lo que ha hecho el rector, no me queda otro camino. Supongo que sabes qué significa tener conciencia, ¿no? ¿Cómo quieres que me quede aquí en la biblioteca, mirándome el ombligo, a sabiendas de lo que se está tramando? Te aseguro que no pienso hacerlo.

—¡Claro, eso es lo que deseabas desde el principio! —exclamó el daimonion al cabo de un momento—. Querías esconderte aquí dentro para espiar. ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes?

—De acuerdo, quería eso —dijo Lyra—. Todo el mundo sabe que se l evan algún tejemaneje entre manos, un ritual o no sé qué historia. Quiero saber de qué se trata.

—¡Pues no te importa un bledo! Si el os quieren disfrutar con sus secretos, tú tienes que situarte por encima de este tipo de cosas y dejar que vayan a lo suyo. Eso de esconderse y espiar es de niños tontos.

—Ni más ni menos lo que pensaba que dirías. ¡Mira, déjame en paz de una vez!

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, Lyra muy incómoda por lo duro del suelo del armario, y Pantalaimon frotando con petulancia sus provisionales antenas contra una de las túnicas. Una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados se debatían en la mente de Lyra y nada le habría parecido mejor que compartirlos con el daimonion, pero el orgullo se lo impedía. Tal vez lo más conveniente sería intentar aclararse prescindiendo de su ayuda. El sentimiento dominante era la angustia, aunque esta vez no por el a. Ya había sentido angustia tantas veces por causas personales que había acabado por acostumbrarse. Esta vez se debía a lord Asriel y al significado de todo aquello. Lord Asriel no solía visitar el col ege y, puesto que se encontraban en una época de gran tensión política, quería decir que no había ido al í simplemente a comer, beber y fumar en compañía de un puñado de viejos amigos. Lyra sabía que tanto lord Asriel como el rector pertenecían al Consejo del Gabinete, organismo consultor especial del Primer Ministro, por lo que era probable que el hecho tuviera que ver con eso. Sin embargo, las reuniones del Consejo del Gabinete se celebraban en palacio, no en el salón reservado del Jordán Col ege.

De pronto había comenzado a propalarse aquel rumor que desde hacía

días alimentaba las conversaciones a media voz de los criados del col ege. Se decía que los tártaros habían invadido Moscovia y habían iniciado un despliegue hacia el norte en dirección a San Petersburgo, desde donde podían dominar el Báltico y, posiblemente, ocupar todo el oeste de Europa. Lord Asriel había estado en el lejano norte. La última vez que Lyra lo había visto se encontraba haciendo los preparativos para lanzarse a una expedición a la Laponia...

—Pan —susurró.

—¿Qué hay?

—¿Crees que habrá una guerra?

—Todavía no. Lord Asriel no vendría aquí a cenar si dentro de una semana tuviera que estal ar una guerra.

—Eso pienso yo. Pero me refiero a más tarde.

—Sssss... se acerca alguien.

Lyra se levantó y acercó un ojo a la rendija de la puerta. Era el mayordomo que venía a ocuparse de la lámpara tal como le había encargado el rector. La sala común y la biblioteca tenían iluminación ambárica, pero los licenciados preferían las lámparas de nafta del salón reservado, más antiguas pero de luz más suave. No las cambiarían mientras viviera el rector.

El mayordomo recortó la mecha y echó otro tronco en la chimenea; después permaneció un momento escuchando atentamente junto a la puerta del salón y, acto seguido, se apoderó de un puñado de hoja de tabaco del molinillo.

Apenas había tenido tiempo de colocar la tapadera en su sitio, cuando vio que giraba el pomo de la otra puerta, lo que le hizo dar un nervioso salto. Lyra tuvo que sofocar una carcajada. El mayordomo se metió la hoja de tabaco en el bolsil o y se volvió hacia la puerta.

—¡Lord Asriel! —exclamó, a la vez que un helado estremecimiento de sorpresa recorría la espina dorsal de Lyra.

Lyra no podía verlo desde el lugar donde se encontraba y procuró frenar el impulso de moverse para distinguirlo.

—Buenas noches, Wren —dijo lord Asriel.

Lyra siempre oía aquel a voz áspera con una mezcla de placer y de temor.

—Llego demasiado tarde para cenar. Esperaré aquí —añadió.

El mayordomo parecía incómodo. Los invitados sólo entraban en el salón reservado por invitación del rector y lord Asriel lo sabía, pero el mayordomo se dio cuenta de que el noble miraba con intención el bulto que se marcaba en su bolsil o y decidió cal ar.

—¿Quiere que le diga al rector que ha l egado, señor?

—Por mí no hay inconveniente, pero tráigame un poco de café.

—Muy bien, señor.

El mayordomo hizo una reverencia y se apresuró a salir, mientras su daimonion iniciaba un sumiso trote siguiéndole los talones. El tío de Lyra se dirigió a la chimenea y, levantando los brazos por encima de la

cabeza, bostezó como lo haría un león. Llevaba ropa de viaje. Lyra comprobó una vez más, como siempre que lo veía, la impresión que le causaba. Quedaba 7

descartada la posibilidad de salir a rastras del escondrijo sin hacerse notar, la única alternativa era quedarse donde estaba y esperar que no ocurriera nada.

El daimonion de lord Asriel, un irbis, estaba detrás de él.

—¿Vas a mostrar las proyecciones aquí dentro? —le preguntó.

—Sí, siempre será menos engorroso que hacerlo en la Sala de Actos. Querrán ver las muestras, además; dentro de un rato haré venir al bedel. Corren malos tiempos, Stelmaria.

—Tendrías que descansar.

Su tío se recostó en una de las butacas y Lyra ya no pudo verle la cara.

—Sí, sí. Y también tendría que cambiarme de ropa. Seguro que hay alguna vieja norma que les autoriza a imponerme como sanción el pago de doce botel as por presentarme vestido como no corresponde. Debería pasarme tres días durmiendo. Subsiste el hecho de que...

Se oyó un golpecito en la puerta y entró el mayordomo con una bandeja de plata en la que había una cafetera y una taza.

—Gracias, Wren —dijo lord Asriel—. ¿Ese vino de la mesa es Tokay?

—Sí, el rector lo ha hecho decantar especialmente para usted, señor —respondió el mayordomo—. Sólo quedan tres docenas de botellas de la

cosecha del noventa y ocho.

—Lo bueno se acaba pronto. Deje la bandeja a mi lado y diga al bedel que suba las dos cajas que he dejado en la portería, ¿quiere?

—¿Aquí, señor?

—Sí, claro, aquí. Y además necesitaré una pantal a y un proyector, también aquí y ahora.

El mayordomo apenas pudo evitar quedarse boquiabierto por la sorpresa, pero por lo menos consiguió ahogar la pregunta que pensaba hacer o la protesta que iba a oponer.

—Wren, usted se olvida de su función —observó lord Asriel—. No me haga más preguntas, limítese a hacer lo que le digo.

—De acuerdo, señor —repuso el mayordomo—. Si me permite la sugerencia, creo que debería prevenir al señor Cawson sobre lo que piensa hacer, señor, de lo contrario se sorprenderá bastante... no sé si comprende lo que le quiero decir.

—Está bien, comuníqueselo entonces.

El señor Cawson era el camarero. Entre él y el mayordomo existía una fuerte rivalidad que databa de antiguo. El camarero era el superior, pero el mayordomo tenía más oportunidades de congraciarse con los licenciados y de sacar tajada. Le encantaba poder demostrar al camarero que estaba más enterado que él de lo que ocurría en el salón reservado.

Hizo una reverencia y salió. Lyra observó a su tío mientras éste apuraba


End file.
